


Color Me Romanced

by GallifreyanPhD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gift Exchange, I don't think they have st. valentine in the snk world so I just call it the lovers' holiday, Kenny Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, Papa Smith - Freeform, Valentine's Day, bottom erwin, eruri - Freeform, erwin and levi reminiscing about their childhoods so also, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPhD/pseuds/GallifreyanPhD
Summary: Erwin and Levi put a lot of effort into getting each other thoughtful gifts to exchange during the lovers' holiday.(There's just one small foreplay smut scene so I rated mature instead of explicit.)This fic is for Maeve (@ackermom on tumblr) for the 2017 eruri valentine exchange. Your prompt was simply canonverse so I tried to do some world building and explore casual lifestyle within the walls. Thanks to Ashy and Melli for organizing the secret valentine exchange!I hope you enjoy my first fic <3





	

_ There he is again _ , Levi thought, frowning. Like many times before, the captain had left Erwin late at night after helping him cut down his precariously balanced stack of paperwork and returned in the morning hours later, unsurprised to discover his commander asleep at his desk, drooling on something official-looking.

Levi sighed at the sight, and moved forward to set down the tray carrying their morning rations, two mugs, a bowl of warm water, and his small kettle. The sound of Levi shuffling papers to make space for their breakfast caused Erwin to stir. Bleary-eyed, the commander let out a yawn, raising his head and stretching his arms out. He caught Levi looking at him with an eyebrow raised as he ran a hand across his tired face; he heard a distinct crinkling as his palm connected with the folded paper stuck to his cheek.

Levi focused intently on setting out their dishes, giving Erwin a moment to collect his dignity. Unfortunately for the commander, his saliva had mixed with the ink overnight and when Levi lifted his head he saw the thin black smudge at the edge of his lip. Levi could not help a small smile at the sight, which caused Erwin to frown, ink pulling down the corner of his mouth into a lopsided pout.

Levi rolled his eyes, with fondness, and pulled out his handkerchief, dipping it in the steaming water and moving around the desk to wipe at Erwin’s mouth. Erwin looked up at his lover, lips turning up, and Levi carefully rubbed his face. As Levi pulled his hand back to check his work, Erwin gently kept it in place, turning Levi’s wrist so he could place a soft kiss there. Levi flushed slightly at Erwin’s silent thanks, waiting a moment before pulling his hand away. “That's better,” Levi grumbled, “Can’t have our upstanding commander looking like such a shitty idiot.”

Erwin smiled while Levi pulled up a chair, pushing Erwin’s mug of coffee toward him as he poured himself a cup of black tea. Erwin lifted his mug of swirling brown and white, savoring the sweet in the bitterness. As the caffeine slowly cleared the morning fog from Erwin’s brain, they began breakfasting in comfortable silence.

Between bites of dense bread with plum preserves, Erwin contemplated his plans for the near future. Yesterday, about a third of the corps took off for their scheduled leave. Soldiers are allowed up to six weeks of leave per year in order to visit home or just have a relaxing vacation. Most of the survey corps take leave during the winter months because expeditions are rare in the freezing weather. This week is especially popular for the younger soldiers because of the lovers’ holiday. Lovers show their affection by exchanging gifts with romantic sentiment.

Erwin looked toward his companion, who had finished his meal and was now leisurely sipping at his tea. Erwin watched Levi critically survey the office, probably looking for something to clean for when he finishes breakfast. Their professional relationship had been much more intimate for a couple of years now, ever since they first kissed about six months after Levi joined the military. Erwin’s mind began to wander toward what happened after their kiss… But it was too early in the morning for that so he firmly thrust it from his mind.

Instead, Erwin thought about what he was going to give Levi for the lovers’ holiday. For Levi’s birthday several weeks previously, Erwin had presented him with some expensive tea from Mitras. Though Levi wasn’t usually one for materialistic displays of affection, he had enthusiastically showed his gratitude later that evening… Once again, Erwin had to reinforce his mental self control and keep his mind from wandering.

While Erwin was lost in thought, Levi had finished his tea and began cleaning up. He enjoyed seeing Erwin like this in the morning, relaxed and tranquil. He still looked a bit disheveled from sleeping at his desk, but Levi liked that Erwin is comfortable enough with him to let himself be mussed up. In fact, Levi wanted to run his hands through Erwin’s hair himself and pull… But that would have to wait, he needed to do something first.

“Oi, Erwin.” As the commander’s blue gaze met Levi’s, Erwin smiled at him to show he was paying attention. Trying not to be distracted by the warmth in Erwin’s eyes, Levi continued, “I need to go to Sina for a couple days. I have a meeting. I plan on leaving after breakfast.” Levi knew Erwin would be disappointed, but he only frowned for a moment before schooling his features. Levi could not help himself from teasing, “Are you sure you’ll be fine without me for a night or two?” Erwin looked down and reached for Levi’s hand, holding it gently as he spoke. “I suppose I will be, but I cannot say that I won’t miss you.” Levi felt himself grow hot as Erwin looked back into his eyes, full of emotion. After being together for so long, he was still not used to how damn charming Erwin can be.

Unsure what to say, Levi cleared his throat and nodded curtly, standing to begin gathering up their dishes. Erwin rose too, looking fondly at Levi as he helped clean up their shared space. When everything was back on the tray, Levi lifted it and began heading to the door. “I look forward to your return, Captain,” Erwin called out. Levi nodded at Erwin again before heading out.

Erwin’s gaze lingered on the space where Levi disappeared, his heart feeling a bit heavier.

* * * * *

A few hours later Erwin finally finished his pile of paperwork from the night before. He rolled his neck and heard a few cracks. He stood to go to the window and heard a few more. Sighing, he decided he should go exercise while it’s still light out. Levi would say he’s becoming a frail old man. Erwin smiled at the thought as he put on his gear.

Grabbing his cloak on the way out, Erwin headed to the training area. There was a brisk chill in the air and Erwin made sure to secure his green winter cloak around his neck. He decided to do a short but fast paced routine to get his blood pumping and stave off the cold. Firing his cables toward a line of nearby pines, he was soon flying through the air.

Erwin decided to practice controlled falling. He has never been a fan of heights but he forces himself to practice falling in order to keep himself for giving into his fear.  _ What sort of commander can honorably lead his troops while fearing for his own life _ , Erwin thought to himself. Once he was deep enough in the small forest, Erwin paused high up on a thick tree branch to survey his surroundings. Because of the cold and the holiday, he did not see or hear anyone training near him. Unsheathing his blades, he picked out a spot for training and launched himself toward a distant tree. About halfway to his destination, he released his cables and began free falling, trying to remain in control of his descent. After falling several meters, he fired his cables again and connected to another thick branch, working on maintaining his balance as he’s pulled up.

Erwin continued his practice for about twenty minutes, falling and rising as the sunk began to sink in the background. Erwin took note of the setting sun and decided to make this next fall his last. Choosing a particularly large branch as his target, he fired away and was focusing intently on his target when he noticed a deep blue spec in the corner of his eye. Instead of falling, Erwin redirected his cables toward the nearest tree and quickly descended, landing a bit too heavily on the lightly snow-covered ground. He skidded a few feet to the base of the tree that caught his eye.

There was a large whirl in the bark in which small plants were growing. Erwin kneeled down and reached out to touch the small blue petals of a cornflower. There were a few dozen growing between the cracks in the pine bark. Although cornflowers are technically weeds, he was surprised to find so many alive during winter. Maybe spring was coming sooner than he thought.

Erwin gently picked enough cornflowers for a small bouquet and hurried back to the base, cradling the flowers carefully in his hands.

* * * * *

The following morning, Levi woke early to the sound of the innkeeper’s rooster. He had spent the night in a small room at a cheap inn and although it wasn’t too terribly dirty, he didn’t want to spend another night here if he could avoid it. He wanted to complete his business and get back to base. After a hearty breakfast stew to restore his energy, Levi visited the stables next to the inn and checked in on his horse. The mare seemed comfortable in her warm stable, chewing lazily on some hay. He spent a quarter hour brushing her down and fed her an apple when he was done. Patting her nose, Levi left the stables and began a leisurely stroll through the town.

Yarckel was a small district in West Sina, where Mitras has most of its fine goods imported from. There was a small lake just outside the district in Wall Rose, where artisans got their fine sand to create impressive glassworks for the wealthy to purchase. Levi had ridden several hours the day before to get to Yarckel before the end of the business day. After finding an inn and housing his horse, he was able to meet the master glassblower he had travelled to find and was the master’s last customer of the day. Levi explained what he wanted and the glassblower had been very accommodating, even giving Levi a small discount as thanks for his service. Levi was glad to find someone who appreciated the goal of the survey corps and noted to tell Erwin about him when he returned.

It had been about half a day since Levi commissioned the artist and he was eager to see the finished product. He had been told to return in the morning to pick it up. Levi took his time walking through town, knowing he had plenty of hours of daylight left for the return trip. He had heard of the fine works made in Yarckel while he was in the Underground and had fantasized about stealing them from the rich aboveground and selling it back at a much higher rate. Kenny gave him a bedtime story once about a finely crafted pine walking staff that he managed to nab from a rich citizen. Kenny had boasted about ransoming back the family heirloom at a ridiculous price, although his plan was ultimately foiled when some soldiers noticed their shady exchange. Kenny had only managed to grab a fraction of the money before fleeing and young Levi had still been very impressed at his uncle’s daring. Levi smiled, thinking about it now.

During his reminiscing, Levi found himself on the street he was looking for. He looked through the shop window to make sure the master was in, then let himself through the door, nodding hello. The glassblower greeted him happily, ushering him to his back room where he kept his commissioned pieces. After a moment of searching, he offered Levi his glass piece. The artist chatted at him about the process while Levi inspected it. The spun glass was a delicate shade of swirling rose, with small, smooth knobs decorating the outer part. It was about a half a foot tall and as Levi admired it, the shopkeeper went to find him appropriate packaging for his fragile piece. After it was securely padded and contained, Levi paid for his purchase. He gave the glassblower a short but genuine compliment on the quality craftsmanship then headed out with a polite wave, walking back to his inn faster than he had away from it.

Levi was excited now that he had his present and he was eager to see Erwin’s reaction. He gathered some traveling rations from the innkeeper and saddled up his horse, happy to know that he would be able to spend more of the holiday with his lover.

* * * * *

Erwin didn’t know when Levi would return, so he decided to to get all of his work done early with the hope that Levi would be back that evening. The night previously, he had tried to take care of his bundle of cornflowers as soon as he got back to the base. In lieu of a vase and with no experience in plant care, he placed the flowers in a tall mug of water and set it by his window. In the morning, he had switched out the water and adjusted the mug so it got some sunlight. He hoped the treatment would help liven up the flowers but by the time he finished his paperwork and exercise for the day he couldn’t see any difference. The flowers weren’t wilting yet but the petals were smaller than normal, probably because they grew in the cold. Erwin was thankful that at least he hadn’t damaged them further.

A few hours before sunset, Erwin began preparations for his gift making. He laid out a towel over his desk and gently placed the small flowers on it. He left them there to dry, heading to the dining hall for an early dinner. He grabbed an extra large portion since he planned on being locked up in his rooms for the rest of the night. In his excitement, he took too large a bite of meat and ended up choking a bit. Luckily the only people nearby were a few cooks and they were too busy preparing dinner to notice his lack of composure. Erwin forced himself to eat slower to avoid any more embarrassment.

Back in his office after dinner, Erwin was tidying up so Levi would be pleased when he came back. Once he finished up organizing his papers, Erwin contemplated how best to transport the delicate flowers from his desk to his living quarters. He didn’t want to expose them any more to the elements, especially with the chilly wind blowing outside, so he decided to roll them up gently in the towel and carry the bundle to his rooms. After mentally preparing himself to step out into the cold, Erwin rushed across the base to the living quarters. As he passed the barracks, through the window he saw a group of new recruits bonding with some older fighters with a few expeditions under their belts. They were sitting by the communal fire, drinking together and playing cards. He was pleased to see his soldiers bonding since they couldn’t go home for for the holiday. The commander considered stopping in for a moment, but he didn’t want to ruin the warm atmosphere. Besides, he had a gift to make. Erwin smiled, thinking about Levi’s reaction to his present, and continued on to the next building.

Soon he arrived at his personal rooms, setting his package down carefully before shedding his winter cloak. Erwin quickly set about making a fire and within minutes the room had warmed up enough that he felt comfortable without his boots and jacket. He continued undressing, unbuckling his straps and loosening his bolo tie, before setting down to work on his project. He laid out all the cornflowers gently at a small table next to a pile of long grasses that he had collected and cleaned earlier in the morning. As soon as his fingers had warmed up enough, he began working on his project.

Over two decades previously, when Erwin was a young boy, his father had taught him how to weave a ring of flowers out of the local plants that grew around their home village. In the beginning of spring, Mr. Smith would take his son on a long, meandering walk in search of their favorite flowers and grasses.They would start immediately after breakfast and walk southward to where many wildflowers grew. The flowers they picked would vary from year to year but they always made sure to grab plenty of blooming cornflowers because they reminded Mr. Smith of his wife’s eyes. He said once that Erwin’s eyes were like his mother’s, the color brought out by the deep cornflower blue.

Their walk would end around midday when they reached the town’s graveyard, which was really just a flat plain scattered with dozens of carved rocks of various weathering. Mrs. Smith’s grave was toward the eastern side of the plot; her husband chose to bury her there because she loved to watch the sunrise. After presenting their freshly picked plants, Mr. Smith and his son would share a small picnic together as they made flower rings and twists to place on her stone marker. After an hour or so, they would say their goodbyes and leave their flower creations behind, save two circlets that they wore on their heads for the journey home and the rest of the evening.

As the commander’s fingers twisted the delicate stems into place, he remembered his father’s tender smile at the graveyard, a smile he only showed when he thought of his wife. His father put all his love into remembering her and raising their son. Erwin wanted to show Levi that same devotion; he wanted to share this part of himself with the person he loves.

Erwin worked diligently on his present until the sun began to set. It was not turning out as well as he had hoped - some petals were wilting and his ring was somehow more oblong than circular.  _ At least the color isn’t faded _ , he thought to himself. The blue was the symbol of his love. He noticed the natural light in his roomer growing dimmer and sighed to himself. Levi probably wouldn’t be back tonight. Erwin missed him, but he didn’t want to hope that his captain would travel in the cold. He decided to bathe and prepare for bed, not wanting to ruin the flowers more in his frustration. He left his work station and moved dejectedly to the toilet room to clean up.

Erwin felt a bit better after a quick bath and in a quarter hour he stepped out from the water, scrubbing himself dry with a worn military-issue towel, which he nearly dropped when he reentered the main room. To his surprise and delight, Levi was sitting in his chair by the fire, absentmindedly stoking the flames. Levi had arrived about ten minutes earlier after stabling his mare. He wanted to see Erwin as soon as he got back but when he realized the commander was busy he decided to settle in and get comfortable. Levi watched the shock cross Erwin’s face and the delight that followed. Levi rose from his seat as Erwin shortened the distance between them and embraced his captain tightly.

Levi allowed this for a moment, reveling in Erwin’s warmth, before clearing his throat and stepping back a bit. Erwin tried to bend down for a kiss, hair still dripping and mussed up, but Levi kindly placed a halting hand on his cheek. “I’m fucking disgusting from traveling all day. Is the bath still warm?” Erwin nodded, pouting slightly from the rejection. Levi hid his smile by kissing his commander’s palm tenderly, then started moving toward the bathroom. “Keep the towel on and bring me something clean to wear. I’ll be out shortly.”

Twenty minutes later, Levi exited the side room wearing one of Erwin’s softest uniform shirts. The hem hung around mid thigh and Erwin watched it rise tantalizingly high when Levi stretched his arms above his head, looking much more clean and relaxed. Levi smirked at his lover’s attention and walked leisurely to where Erwin was leaning against a table, dressed only in his undershirt and a pair of briefs. Levi paused a few feet away when Erwin shifted his body against the table. “What are you hiding over there?” Erwin smiled as turned his torso to reach behind him, grabbing his circlet gently and presenting it to Levi.

His expression remained unchanged as he received it with open palms, delicately probing fingers brushing against the petals. He didn’t see any unnecessary dirt, not that he expected an unclean present from Erwin, and started admiring the texture and color of the woven plants. “These are cornflowers. When I was young, my father would take me every year to lay these rings at my mother’s grave. My father chose these flowers because he said they reminded him of my mother’s eyes. I made because I want to share my love with you.” Levi’s eyes softened as Erwin slowly lifted the circlet from his palms and placed it tenderly over his head, settling coolly against his clavicle. A few small petals remained in his hand and he lifted them up to compare.  _ The flowers are a deeper blue, but Erwin’s eyes are more beautiful. _ They were also full of warmth and coming closer as Erwin leaned in to finally place his lips on Levi’s. They kissed slowly and lovingly for a minute before Levi pulled away again, although Erwin was smiling this time. “I have a gift for you too. Come with me.”

Levi lead Erwin into the bedroom and went to the dresser to pull a smallish rectangular box from the travel bag he had placed there when he arrived. Levi’s hand on Erwin’s chest gently urged the commander to sit on the edge of the bed and with his other hand he placed the package in the waiting palm. Curious, Erwin began opening his gift as Levi watched from above. The commander’s thick brows were drawn down as he got his first glimpse of soft red and were then drawn up in confusion when he pulled the blown glass piece from the box. It was about six inches long and one across, curved slightly with scattered bumps warping the red swirls in the center. “It’s...pretty?” Erwin suggested. Levi snorted at his comment and righted the glass in his hand, dragging his fingers slowly up the bumpy surface. Erwin swallowed as he heard the amused voice above him. “It’s more than just decoration, commander. It has a very practical use.” Erwin felt his skin flush as he realized exactly what Levi had gifted him, watching Levi’s index finger stroke downwards slowly.

Levi raised his finger to under Erwin’s chin, lifting his head to stare into blue eyes. “Would you like a demonstration?” Instead of waiting for an answer, Levi moved in to press hard against unsuspecting lips, parting them slightly to deepen the kiss. Erwin reacted immediately, grasping the toy in his left hand and using the other to pull them closer. In response to his enthusiasm, Levi pushed Erwin back flat against the bed, climbing onto the commander and spreading his thick, bare thighs. Levi distracted Erwin with his tongue, using his right hand to pin down Erwin’s arm, sliding it down to the glass dildo and stealing it from Erwin’s hold. Levi righted himself and slid his right hand appreciatively down Erwin’s chest through the undershirt, down to feel Erwin’s already half hard length. Levi placed the dildo next to it, appreciating the contrast of rose glass against gray cotton. He moved the toy against Erwin, pushing gently so Erwin could feel the smooth bumps brushing against his briefs.“It’s not as big as yours, but I think I can still make it feel good for you.”

Levi dragged the dildo lower, pressing it along Erwin’s taint. Erwin’s arm reached out to touch Levi again and Levi’s right hand gripped the incoming wrist, twisting slightly to stop its progress. Erwin tried again and reached out with his other arm so Levi dropped the glass, swatting Erwin’s hand aside and grinding his pelvis against the commander’s ass. Keeping Erwin’s wrist pinned down and Erwin’s legs spread open, Levi growled out, “How bout you let me take care of you tonight, hmm?” Levi dug his tumbnail lightly into the skin of Erwin’s thigh. “I want to thank you for my present.”

Levi knew he wasn’t completely ready to give up the fight, but after a moment Erwin relaxed his body and stopped straining against his lover’s hands. “Good choice,” Levi purred, fisting a hand in Erwin’s undershirt and pulling him up for a rough kiss. “You won’t regret it.”

* * * * *

An hour later, the couple was cuddling together, legs tangled in a thin blanket. Erwin’s head was resting against Levi’s chest, sated and content to feel Levi’s thin fingers run gently through his hair. “You know,” Erwin spoke after a few happy minutes, “I had no idea what you were planning for this holiday. I thought you didn’t like material gifts.” Levi hummed shortly, kissing tousled blond locks before responding. “You are always so thoughtful about me. I wanted to do something special to show how much I appreciate it. And you.”

Erwin grinned, fingers brushing against some of the crumpled blue petals that had accidentally been scattered across the bed during their enthusiastic lovemaking. “I think you had the better gift, this time.” Levi laughed at that. “Mine wasn’t better, it’s just less fragile. We both put a lot of thought into it.” Erwin shifted his body to face his lover, resting his weight on one bended arm. “I was very surprised by my present. How did you come up with such an idea?” Levi stroked Erwin’s cheek and Erwin turned his head to kiss his palm. “I’ll tell you later. But I do have something to say.” Erwin straightened up and looked into Levi’s eyes to show that he was paying diligent attention. “I think we had similar ideas. You wanted to put me in blue since you’re a romantic sap, but that cornflower is your color. I chose the reddened glass because it reminds me of how flushed your cock gets when I’m teasing you. And of the blush on your face when I made you come from your ass.” As Levi expected, his words had brought a pink tinge of embarrassment to the commander’s cheeks and chest, but after a moment Erwin just laughed and leaned up for another kiss.

After pulling up the heavier blankets from where they were pushed onto the floor, the captain and his commander settled in for the night, still embracing each other as they drifted off into a blissful, much deserved sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic! eruri is my favorite couple and I'm happy to have finally written them a good story. please feel free to comment and let me know what you think <3 if you'd like to talk more, you can find me @gallifreyanphd on most social media (tumblr, twitter, instagram, etc.) and @sugardaddyerwinsmith is my eruri/snk blog on tumblr


End file.
